The Magnificence of the 3, 6 and 9
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: 9 feathers and 3 significant words


**A/N This is for the Year of the Ship on GW, February fic challenge , secret admirer, and for Teslentine!! Thus it is kind of a lot more uh, fluffy, then the stuff I usually write but, 'tis the season I suppose haha. Quick little something I want to mention, a few of the things I say in here are references to the real Nikola Tesla, not gonna say what though cuz I don't wanna spoil it ;) If you're wondering what I'm talking about afterwards, feel free to ask me. And as always, enjoy and thanks for reading and HAPPY TESLENTINE!! =] **

Nikola wandered into his laboratory once more after a few hours sleep and a light meal. He paused in the doorway and glanced around at the familiar chaos that greeted him. Smiling he decided that this time around, he would attempt to continue his work on finding zero point energy. Before meandering over to the area containing all the related equations and schematics Nikola went to his chair and was going to drag it over with him.

As he stretched out his hand to grab it his eyes momentarily fell on the chair before turning back towards his destination. Suddenly, his brain registered what the eyes had seen and he quickly turned back to look at the chair. There, on the seat of the chair, was a slender gray feather. Lifting it gently Nikola twirled it in his fingers, a grin of days gone by flirting on his lips, before he pocketed it with a sigh. This was the sixth feather he'd found around the Sanctuary. There had been one in a wine glass, one in his lab coat pocket, one on a page in the Whitman book he was reading and various other places. He did not know who was leaving him these feathers, or why, and did not really consider it worth investigating as of yet. Making a mental reminder to put it away with the others Nikola then thought nothing more of it and busied himself with the task at hand.

Nikola busied him so much that it was not until the next day's evening he felt the need to sleep again. He had taken a couple of very brief pauses to get food and there were two visits from Helen which consisted of them sharing a glass of wine or two and some friendly conversation. But other than that he was so wrapped up in his work that he felt no need to sleep. Now, however, his body and mind were demanding it. Relenting he lugged himself upstairs to his room in the silence of the early dawn hours.

Shutting the door behind him he let out a sigh and crossed to retrieve his nightclothes from where they were neatly folded beneath his pillow. But there, on top of his pillow, was another gray feather and this time there was envelope beneath it. Fatigue forgotten he took out the feather from yesterday and took the one from today and laid them both on his nightstand with the other five and then lifted the letter.

The style with which his name was inscribed on the front was the unmistakable writing of Helen Magnus. Now thoroughly intrigued Nikola quickly flipped the envelope over, tore it open, and pulled out the piece of paper. Unfolding it he found only six simple words written on it:

"Go to the North Tower. Helen."

Completely confused as to what in the heck she could want this late, or more accurately this early, on the North Tower Nikola did an immediate turn about and headed off.

Finally pushing open the door open Nikola was greeted by the first rays of dawn, just beginning to tickle the world awake. He remembered days when he lived in New York City and would go for long walks in the park just to feed the pigeons that were now cooing…

Nikola was snapped out his reminiscent moment as he realized the cooing noise was not in his mind but coming from a flock of pigeons currently roaming about. His quick eyes noticed that a few were fluttering around a small box on the ledge just opposite him. Crossing to and opening it he found a bag of bread crumbs. Smiling to himself he lifted it out, opened it and scattered about a few crumbs watching as the majestic little birds scrambled to the crumbs and cooed appreciatively. Leaning back against the ledge Nikola got lost in time as he watched the pigeons, lazily tossing the bread crumbs to them, and for the first time in many years his mind was void of all the racing thoughts; instead he just relaxed.

How much later Nikola left the tower, he neither knew nor cared. He was calm and his head clear, clearer than it had been since he could remember. A smile was left on his face that comes only after one finds a place of utter contentment. Though he could not fathom what this gift of pigeons from Helen meant but Nikola intended to seek her out and thank her earnestly for it, after he got a few hours sleep.

At last returning to his room Nikola brushed open the door to find Helen perched elegantly on the edge of his bed. She lifted her head to look up at him and flashed a broad grin at him.

"I see you liked your gift a great deal Nikola."

His name sounded so wonderful from her mouth but he managed to steer his mind from this thought and glide to sit himself beside her on his bed. Taking her hands in his, he lifted them and pressed his lips to them gently before lowering them back to rest on the bed between them.

"I do," He smiled sincerely at her his eyes shining with gratitude and love.

There was a small pause in which each held the others gaze intently, bathing in the way the other was looking at them. Nikola broke the silence.

"Why?" he asked in a murmur.

"Well, you have been spending unhealthy amounts of time in your lab. I needed to think of way to get you out of there every once and awhile. What better way than with your favorite pet that's not a large cow you try to ride around on?" She grinned wider at the eye roll this earned her. Then she said softly, "besides don't we always spoil the ones we love on Valentine's Day?"

Nikola's heart nearly stopped beating with those words, but rather than let it show beyond the glint in his eyes and upward tug of the corner of his lips he focused instead on the date.

"Is it Valentine's Day already?"

"Nikola I'm surprised, a genius like you hasn't put it together yet. "

She reluctantly removed a hand from Nikola's to draw two feathers from her pocket and tickled his face with them. Nikola shot his free hand up and took them from her saying,

"Ah, these were supposed to be my secret admirer style clues then?"

"Well done. And I've given you two more just so you would have nine rather than seven." She teased him.

"I noticed you kept that note to six words as well."

"Yes another of your favorite numbers."

"They are the keys to the universe, after all," He replied lightly before seriousness returning to his face and voice, "do you mean it?"

"Did you mean it in Rome?"

"Tsk tsk, Hel-len. I asked first."

"I can always let the pigeons off the grounds, who can say if they'll wander back…"

He feigned concern,

"You wouldn't?!"

She leaned in a little closer,

"Try me."

Nikola took a breath in and then, on the exhale answered in something just above a whisper,

"Yes."

Helen leaned back out and Nikola felt his heart start up again, thumping so that it would break as he perceived her leaning back a sign of rejection.

"Nikola…"

She started to say something but he interrupted her,

"Helen please," he freed a hand from their grasp trailed his long fingers over her cheek saying, "please do not toy with me. My mortal heart cannot take it."

Helen felt a lump rise in her throat and she leaned into his hand on her cheek, keeping it there.

"I meant it, every word."

Nikola's hand on Helen's cheek pulled her to him and their lips met in a gentle kiss which lasted minutes, but to them it was hours. When it ended Nikola's hand drifted from her cheek back down to their tightly clasped hands, resting it on top of them, while his eyes searched hers. Helen smiled and brought one hand up, tossing his already disorganized hair. Then she gave him a swift kiss, and said lowly,

"You need to sleep."

She stood, intending to leave him to his own devices, but Nikola's grip on her hand tightened and he breathed almost inaudibly,

"Stay."

She let go of Nikola's hand and circled around to the far side of the bed, turning down the covers as Nikola rose and did likewise on his side. Both slid beneath the covers, Nikola lay down on his back and as his head had just touched the pillow Helen cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and draping one arm across his stomach. Although he was slightly taken a back, Nikola did not hesitate to wrap both his arms around her warm body, holding her to him. He brushed a kiss against the top of her head and a small, happy sigh escaped her lips and she nuzzled into his chest, listening to his heart beat and letting the rhythm of his breathing slowly lull her into sleep. Nikola's fingers traced small circles wherever they touched her as he waited for her to fall asleep. When her breathing evened out he closed his eyes and just listened to her breathe the soft breaths of dreams that come only with contentment and pure happiness, something he never imagined he would hear intimately from Helen, something he never imagined he would know in any capacity.


End file.
